Promise Not To Tell?
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Danny/Sam, one-shot. Someone's pregnant, and it turns out to be a guessing game for Danny. Who could it be? Review!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

**Author's Note**: Don't mind this, I just needed something to do. This idea was cute, so I thought I should write it for the hell of it. Please review and tell me what you think, or tell me what you think would make it better. I don't care, just review–they make me happy. You know the deal.

* * *

**Promise Not To Tell**

_September 20, 2004_

* * *

The morning sunlight crept over the curtains, bringing unwanted light into the room. The dark blue, satin bedding gleamed as it moved, as the occupants moved underneath it.

Arms draped over arms, legs crossed over legs; the way they both were positioned made it hard for either one of them to move. Groaning in mild discomfort, they untangled their limbs and went off to do their morning activities.

After a short time, they found themselves in each other's presence once again as they met in the kitchen.

The warm smell of breakfast filled his senses as he walked into the room. He tried putting his shirt on at the same time, but that limited his eyesight. With this happening every day, Sam was ready with the door open so he wouldn't walk into it--for the hundredth time. Chuckling and wrapping her bathrobe more tightly around herself, she went back to preparing breakfast for the both of them.

"Morning," his voice was muffled as he tried to get his shirt over his head without messing up his hair.

Sam noticed his difficulty and yanked his shirt down in one fluid motion. With a grin on her face, she ruffled up his hair and turned back to the breakfast.

"Hey! Aw, come on, Sam, I don't do that when you have to go to work," he complained, trying to get his hair back to the way it was.

"Well, I don't have to go into work often, now, do I?" she shot back, tending to the bacon she would make only for him.

"Of course you don't, you own the whole," he chose to block out his language with a grumble, "company," Danny sighed, getting orange juice out of the refrigerator.

She blushed and waved a hand in dismissal, "Oh, well, it's not my fault my folks turned the company over to me."

After she finished making breakfast, she brought the food over to the already-set table, where Danny was anxiously waiting. Reaching over hungrily to it, he took what he wanted and began to eat. Sam shook her head in disgust and at how he could still eat at the speed of light.

Taking her sweet time, she ate at a normal person's pace, savoring the meal, not inhaling it. For herself, she always had to make completely different meals; always vegetarian, nothing involving meat, like Danny loved. Over the years, she had actually taken the time to learn how to cook, since her husband loved to eat, and she always had a soft spot for those blue eyes. The word 'no' never really made it past her lips too often.

Something, however, had been on her mind lately. She had to make sure he knew something very important before it was too late and he'd know just by the sight of her.

"Didn't you used to go into work a lot more often than you have been recently?" Danny asked, his mouth full.

"Swallow," she commanded. He complied, and she continued, "They told me not to come in for a while."

"How come?"

"They told me that I just have to overlook the big things that are going on, and all of the reports will be sent to me. I'm still working, getting paid, and all that, but I just work from home."

"Ohh, I see."

"Well, since you'll be gone all day, I wouldn't be able to tell you this for a while: want to know something shocking?"

He stuffed some eggs into his mouth, "Sure, what?"

"I know someone who's pregnant," she finished with a grin, trying to contain her amusement. She figured she would get a huge kick out of teasing him with the information, and then finding out his reaction after it all.

Nearly choking on his food, his wide eyes and raised brow asked the silent question of, "Who?"

"You have to guess, my love. Otherwise, it wouldn't be so entertaining," she chuckled, grinning at him.

"Well, is it Tucker?"

She nearly groaned at that ridiculous answer. "Yes. Tucker, a man, is pregnant. Way to go, Danny, you uncovered the mystery!"

He shook his head with a roll of his eyes, "You know what I mean. His girlfriend, Tammy - is she pregnant?"

"Nope, but that would be extremely funny seeing Tucker in the emergency room. He'd be so torn whether he should run out of the building when he sees either a needle or blood, or to just stay there and take it like a man."

He snickered, thinking of that visual. "True. Well, so, who is it?"

"Guess!"

"Uhm," he thought, not thinking of the obvious. "Paulina?"

"It's been ten years, Danny, but still, you can't get her off your mind?"

He gave her a look and replied, "No, I just want to see her reaction when she realizes she has to get fat."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, well, it's not her. Even though that would be absolutely hilarious" She thought for a second, "That would be the worst child ever. So self-absorbed and spoiled rotten--he or she would be the most popular kid in school. Next guess. And, no, before you even try to guess it's Valerie, it's not. You know, just to cut you off at the pass and waste more time."

He racked his brain for any answer, and only one came to mind, "Is it… is it… Jazz?"

She let out a sigh of relief. With the way he was leading up to that question…

"Jazz? Aw, Uncle Danny, you know she already has the twins to deal with, you think she'd think about having kids so soon?"

"Well, Auntie Sammy, you never know. It's not unheard of for couples to have children eleven months apart."

"I don't know why someone would ever have kids that close together–you'd think they were two over-sexed people with nothing better to do than have and raise children," she shook her head and picked up his empty plate to put into the dishwasher.

"Well, I know two over-sexed people who don't choose to have children," he said wish a cheeky grin, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She smiled with her back turned, "Well–"

Hiccup.

"Uh, Danny?"

Hiccup.

She smiled and shook her head, "You ate too fast again."

Hiccup.

"I can't help it!" Hiccup.

"Just drink some water," she said, smiling at her husband. He was dense, all right. She moved from the kitchen into the other room.

He took a sip of water as she left the room. "Well," he raised his voice so she could hear him, "who is it?" Hiccup.

"Promise not to tell? I mean, you would be the second one to know, other than me."

"Yeah, I promise," he replied sincerely, his back towards her as he put away the water. "So, who is it?" he asked again.

Hiccup.

Smirking inwardly, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, "Me."

He gasped, and instantly, the solution to his problem had been presented to him. He chuckled nervously, "Hiccups are gone."

* * *

**End Note**: Just a random little ficlet, nothing special. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I've gone over it again recently, so it should flow a bit better than it did previously. Enjoy!

-_**A**_

* * *

**Edited:** December 13, 2007


End file.
